In many pressure sensors, a flexible diaphragm moves relative to a base in response to pressure applied to the top of the diaphragm. Diaphragms that provide repeatable monotonic movement in response to applied pressures are preferred. As a result, crystalline diaphragms, such as those made from crystalline silicon have been widely adopted since they provide monotonic movement in response to applied pressures and are generally free of hysteretic effects. Unfortunately, sensors with such crystalline structures have limited over-pressure capability and excessive pressure on the sensor diaphragm can cause large tensile stresses that exceed the crystalline structure's maximum fracture strength. Failures in such sensors tend to be catastrophic often resulting in an entirely shattered structure.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.